Home automation is a very popular field with a broad consumer market. Automated window covering systems have been developed that operate on a wide variety of inputs to achieve a desired outcome. Some systems seek to maximize the amount of light let in through a window. Others vary the amount of sunlight admitted based on a thermostat. Others seek to provide shade while still allowing natural light to enter. Some systems operate based on geographic locations, others based on photo sensors or time of day. Many problems have been addressed by the various systems existing in the prior art, however there are yet still problems that the state of the art have not solved.
It can often be uncomfortable to sit in a drafty room. One cause of air drafts is uneven heating of air in a room by sunlight through a window. While the current state of the art has addressed problems ranging from temperature control to brightness control, there is still a need to address the problem of preventing drafts near windows.